User talk:BlackswanWhiteswan
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlackswanWhiteswan page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainsplash987 (talk) 23:26, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Yo :3 I saw a new username appear in our activity, so I came to say hi! My name's Stormver, also known as Storm or Storkver. I'm a fairly senior user and I can answer most questions about the wiki. Feel free to ask on my talk and be sure to look around - there's plenty of other users here who can answer your questions, not ro mention that a large portion of them are better than me in writing :P Hope to see you around! -- 01:41, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much for your recent comments! It means a lot to me that you like my stories :) I just want to give you a tip on how to comment here. We have a rule that requires comments to be constructive, which means you tell the author what you thought was good, and how they could improve the story. For example... Not constructive: '''I LOVE THE STORY! DO MORE! (you've been doing similar comments, and while it's very nice of you, it's not quite constructive c:) '''constructive: I really like this story! I love your character development and how Hollypaw seems to change over time due to the events that happen in the story. I really wish you would develop the other characters though, as they didn't change much over time. Something like that! Of course it would be more relevant to the story you're commenting on, but that's what constructive comments should look like (of course if you notice, we usually do a comment that talks about the entire part we read, telling the author in detail what exactly we liked and what they could change :)) we are SURVIVORS of the wild Hey there! I'm Sea, nice to meet you :) I've been here for a pretty long time, so feel free to ask any questions. I look forward to reading your stories! just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 22:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Make sure to sign your talkpages with the signature button (top of edit section thingy) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 22:41, February 21, 2016 (UTC) It works!! :) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 23:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) OMG ARE YOU REALLY BACK? - 16:57, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, BlackswanWhiteswan! I see that you enjoy some of the fanfix I write so... I really think the two of us should get to know each other well. Better. And who knows, maybe we'll become FRIENDS! I hope you agree with me. Anyways, bye! Blue Skies and White Water 18:50, February 1, 2017 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! (talk) 21:38, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Blackie! I just want to remind you that Snowblossom's Trivia should be changed to Snowblossom's Love/Snowblossom's Trivia, as it clutters up the wiki and the admins don't like it and might delete it. Brams has let you know before, five days ago, and I want to remind you again. Thanks! Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 00:10, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey there. I know you've got Stories of Flame on your userpage, but it's not just by Brams. It's rather rude when you don't credit /all/ of the authors on a story. You've left a few of us out, and much as I hate to say it, it makes me feel excluded. I took part in that series too. I hate feeling excluded on things, and this has managed to irk me for a while. Do us a favor and list every author in each fanfiction? Please? Thanks. -- 00:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Heya Blackie! I just wanted to remind you that all comments on this wiki have to be constructive. They don't need to be much- "I like (this character) because their personality is very realistic"- but "OMG SOOOO GOOD MOREMOREMOREMORE" doesn't tell the author how to improve or what they're doing right. It's perfectly fine if you do that in, say, the beginning of the comment, and then add the constructive part, like "OMG SOOOOO GOOD!!! Wow, I really love (villain)!! Her motives are so understandable!!" Just wanted to let you know ;) Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 15:53, February 27, 2017 (UTC) chat? You're gonna have a B A D time Jello swany! wanna chat? - I am Fire I am Free chat? HOPES AND DREAMS chat? HOPES AND DREAMS